Foster's What If-Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way
by iheartkatamari
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode in which Wilt gets to watch the big game he'd been wishing to see after all.


As Wilt wearily trudges back into the entertainment room, clutching an empty chip bowl, he suddenly hears from the TV, "Due to a station delay, the big game has been delayed. The game will resume now." Mac gasps with delight. "Wow Wilt, this is wonderful!"

Wilt's eyes grow wide as his heart fills with happiness and a wide smile spreads across his face. After all he'd been through, after all of the tasks he'd been given, and after all of the aggravation he'd had to endure, he finally was able to see the game he'd so been looking forward to. A small happy tear escapes Wilt's eye as he gently seats himself between his friends.

As Bloo slowly turns toward Wilt, he notices that the chip bowl is empty. "Hey, where's the chips?!" he exclaims irritably. A scowl crosses the little blue friend's face. "Well, _this _is certainly a fine how do you do! While you've been out there lollygagging around, I've been sitting here hungry! Honestly, the nerve of some people."

A look of anger crosses Wilt's face. He was more than a bit offended by Bloo's ingratitude and unfairness; remembering what he'd learned that day, Wilt takes a deep breath and calmly says, "Well, Bloo, if this is how you really feel, perhaps it would be best if you get the chips yourself."

"Fine, I will," Bloo replies as he takes the bowl and hops down from the chair. "Apparently if you want something done right around here, you gotta do it yourself." He then makes his way toward the cupboard.

Once inside the cupboard, Bloo snatches the bag of chips off of the shelf and pours a hearty amount into the bowl. He then traipses back outside; no sooner has he set foot on the ground, however, than e hears Frankie calling, "Oh Bloo, how good to see you!" Bloo looks up to see Frankie holding a small pink suitcase. "Betty Bubblegum has just been adopted. Would you be a dear and bring this suitcase to her new family's car, please?"

"Well, Frankie I don't kno-" Bloo begins. "Great!" Frankie quickly replies, handing him the suitcase. Bloo stares blankly. "Buh-but Frankie, I got these chips-" Frankie replies. "Don't worry, Bloo, I'll take care of those for you. Dolefully, Bloo hands Frankie the bowl as he makes his way toward the front door. Once he's left, Frankie begins to eat the chips.

Once outside, Bloo places Betty's suitcase in the trunk of her family's car, upon which the car motors off. The little blue friend breathes a sigh. "Now that that's over I can-" Just then, he hears a voice across the street calling, "Excuse me Sonny, could you be so kind as to help a young lady cross the street, please?" upon which he turns and sees an old lady standing across the street from him. "Look, lady," Bloo replies irritably. "I really gotta get back to-"

"Great!" the lady replies quickly. Bloo groans with aggravation as he traipses across the street and helps the lady across. "Thanks, Sonny, you're a peach." the lady says gratefully as she leaves. As he watches her go, Bloo says with relief, "Well, now that that's done, I-" He's barely said these words when the sound of sirens begin wailing through the air. Bloo freezes where he stands as a burglar runs by and tosses a bag of money into his hands. Moments later, three police cars surround him; a policewoman then hops out, slaps handcuffs on him, and tosses him into her car.

Upon arriving at the police station, the policewoman tosses Bloo into a cell, between two burly criminals and locks the door. Once she's left, one of the crooks hands Bloo a spoon, upon which he begins slowly digging an escape tunnel. After digging for what seemed like several hours, Bloo finally emerges at a space shuttle launch cite, accidentally tripping an astronaut in the process. The little blue friend blushes with concern. "Oopsie."

Moments later, Bloo, clad in a space suit, is riding the space ship in the astronaut's place. As the shuttle stops by a satellite, one of the astronauts hands Bloo a wrench and sends him out to fix it. The little blue friend grudgingly repairs the device as the astronauts happily watch the basketball game inside. Once Bloo reenters the ship, he's placed in a small space craft and sent back down to Earth, where he lands in the water. A jet plane and a helicopter whiz by, not seeing him, but finally, a ship comes to rescue him. Once on the ship, the captain directs the little blue friend toward a large fishing net, which Bloo then uses to reel in a large cache of anchovies.

The captain then sends Bloo to deliver the anchovies to a pizza parlor, upon which the little blue friend hops into a truck and drives into town. Upon arriving at the restaurant, Bloo hands the owner he bag of anchovies, upon which the owner directs him to the kitchen. Once there, Bloo rapidly sprinkles anchovies onto several pizzas, which he then sticks into the ovens to be baked; after the pizzas are done, he then hops into a delivery truck and drives down the street to the police station. Upon arriving at the station, Bloo rings the doorbell; moments later, the policewoman from earlier opens the door. Immediately recognizing Bloo, the policewoman takes the pizza from him and throws him back into the cell with the same crooks, happily munching a slice of pizza.

Immediately thereafter, the crooks then hand him the spoon again, upon which Bloo begins digging another escape tunnel. An hour or so later, Bloo emerges just outside of Foster's; seeing where he is, the little blue friend feels relief wash over him. Unfortunately for him, this emotion only lasts for a moment before the old lady from earlier traipses back up to him and requests being guided across the street again. Glowering, Bloo guides her across, then wearily trudges back into Foster's, where he slowly makes his way back to the cupboard and fills his chip bowl up again.

Wilt and Mac are sitting on the couch, happily watching the game, when Bloo, clad in a prison uniform , with a ball and chain tied to his ankle(Or should we say lack thereof) and smelling strongly of anchovies, crawls wearily into the room. "I did it," he groans. "I finally got...the chips." He then collapses to the floor, panting and out of breath. Mac and Wilt each take chips from the bowl and eat them, then give each other a high five.

"Justice...isn't pretty." Bloo groans disdainfully.

**The end.**


End file.
